Diario de un vampiro
by Aylen-Eirin
Summary: ¿Qué puede haber entre libros antiguos en una parte olvidada de una biblioteca? Mmm... ¿Polvo? Eso era lo que creía Eriol Hiraguizawa, hasta que encontró un diario personal de lo más interesante. SxS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer:**_ Sakura card captor no me pertenece, les pertenece al grupo CLAMP.

_**Sumary: **_¿Qué puede haber entre libros antiguos en una parte olvidada de una biblioteca? Mmm... ¿Polvo? Eso era lo que creía Eriol Hiraguizawa, hasta que encontró un diario personal de lo más interesante.

- Dialogo-

-"pensamientos"-

_**Diario de un vampiro**_

_**Prólogo**_

"_Mientras más tiempo esté mi corazón en este mundo, la luna de medianoche es más encantadora…"_

**000000000**

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban sobre la superficie de una de las tantas ventanas que tenía la enorme mansión que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Una gota… dos gotas… tres gotas… millones de gotas- Suspiró aburrido, el joven que se encontraba recostado sobre su sillón favorito, se levanto hasta quedar sentado correctamente y volvió a suspirar.

-Que día más aburrido- dijo para si mismo, mientras revolvía sus cabellos color azulado.

-Lo único bueno es que me gusta los días de lluvia…- no pudo seguir con su monologo, por la interrupción de unos ruidos que provenían de la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el joven con el tono de voz algo elevado para que la persona detrás de la puerta lo escuchara.

- Lord Hiraguizawa… disculpe las molestias – dijo una joven sirvienta de la mansión, mientras la joven hablaba el muchacho todavía se encontraba mirando la ventana, dándole la espalda a la sirvienta. – Pero me han ordenado que le traiga estos libros para que usted personalmente los lleve a la biblioteca antigua- finalizó la joven.

- Si, claro. Luego los llevare, muchas gracias puedes retirarte.- dijo el joven. La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

El joven se levanto bruscamente del sillón – Voy a morir de aburrimiento, mejor llevo los libro así me distraigo- se dijo a si mismo el joven, frunció el ceño- Tengo que dejar de hablar solo...- Se acerco al escritorio tomó el primer libro, se acomodo sus gafas y sus ojos que poseían el color de la noche se dirigieron al lugar del título. – Ya lo leí- dijo, agarro el segundo libro. – Mmm… también lo leí- Fijó su vista en el tercer libro.-Oh, que sorpresa- dijo con aparente entusiasmo, entusiasmo que se borro a los pocos segundos. Suspiró. –Ya lo leí- agregó el joven, agarro los tres libros y salio de la habitación.

Iba caminando por los oscuros (algo tenebrosos) y desolados pasillos de la gran mansión, mirando al frente.

Unos ruidos extraños se escucharon por el pasillo -"¿Pasos?, al parecer no estoy solo"- pensó el moreno, con el ceño fruncido siguió caminando y pudo distinguir una silueta que se acercaba a él. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de la persona, dejo de fruncir el ceño y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes, Li-sama – dijo el joven, haciendo una inclinación.

- ¡Hoe!- exclamó la joven ante él – Buenos tardes… Hiraguizawa-sama – dijo la muchacha que aparentaba unos 16 años. El joven sonrío y se acerco a ella hasta solo quedar a unos pasos de distancia y pudo visualizar mejor su imagen.

Su cabello era color chocolate y llegaba hasta la cintura de la chica, sus ojos color jade emanaban alegría y calidez, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios era finos, su rostro parecía el de un ángel. Su frágil y delicado cuerpo estaba arropado con un suave vestido color blanco que llegaba hasta sus pies y tenia unas amplias mangas.

-¿Qué hace usted sola por aquí, Li-sama? – Preguntó él. –Me dirigía a mi cuarto… y ya le he dicho que podía llamarme por mi nombre Hiraguizawa-sama y ¿A dónde se dirigía usted? –dijo ella.

- Voy para la biblioteca – dijo simplemente.

-Oh, esta bien. Entonces, hasta pronto- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se aleja corriendo.

-"Se parece tanto a su madre"- Pensó el joven con una sonrisa. –Bien, a llevar los libros- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

Caminó por los amplios pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de color roble. Entró y se dirigió al fondo de la biblioteca. Llegó a un escritorio y sacó una carpeta con anotaciones.

-"Eww, a esta biblioteca le hace falta una buena limpieza"- pensó el moreno. Pasó su dedo por una lista de nombres y números.- Al parecer están en la misma estantería – dijo en voz alta y mirando a los libros.

Llegó frente a un enorme mueble antiguo donde se encontraban miles y miles de libros, agarró una escalera y comenzó a subir hasta llegar al sexto estante, acomodó los libros estaba por empezar a bajar cuando algo llamó su atención.

-"¿Y esto?"- pensó tomando un libro de color negro, tenia algunos desgastes ocasionados por el tiempo pero el libro aun estaba en buen estado.- No tiene titulo- susurro. Tomó el libro, lo puso entre sus ropas, bajó las escaleras y se marcho rumbo a su habitación.

Lo que Eriol no sabia es que encontró las respuestas a todas sus dudas.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Próximo Capitulo**__: _**"Nieve y sangre bajo los árboles de cerezo".**

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, bueno aquí inicia mi nuevo proyecto, espero que le guste y dejen sus comentarios. Seguro que se preguntaran si Eriol es el protagonista de esta historia, pues la respuesta es no, Eriol simplemente aparecerá en el prologo, parte del primer capitulo y en el ultimo, los protagonistas son… bueno tendrán que leer el próximo capitulo para saberlo o seguro que ya se lo imaginan, otra duda seguro que es ¿Quién es la chica con la que Eriol se encontró? Pues mi única respuesta es sigan leyendo. Espero sus reviews.

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaimer:**_ Sakura card captor no me pertenece, les pertenece al grupo CLAMP.

_**Sumary: **_¿Qué puede haber entre libros antiguos en una parte olvidada de una biblioteca? Mmm... ¿Polvo? Eso era lo que creía Eriol Hiraguizawa, hasta que encontró un diario personal de lo más interesante.

- Dialogo-

-"pensamientos"-

_**Diario de un vampiro**_

_**Capitulo 1: **__**Nieve y sangre bajo los árboles de cerezo.**_

"_La soledad da aún más miedo que la oscuridad…"_

**000000000**

Era un día nublado, como siempre, ya que es el clima habitual del lugar, y un joven caminaba por los amplios pasillos de una mansión perdido en sus pensamientos.

- "Este ultimo mes he estado muy ocupado y no he tenido tiempo para leer el libro que me encontré"- pensó. Bajó la vista y miró la carpeta.- Eres la última, y luego a ¡leer mi libro! – dijo el moreno en voz alta. Escucho unas voces y se acerco despacio para ver de quienes provenían.

Las voces provenían de una dama, cuyo cabello era color gris demostrando su edad avanzada, vestía un vestido color negro hasta el piso y tenía un bastón de igual color. En el piso se encontraba un joven arrodillado aparentaba unos 17 años, su cabello era de color castaño, sus ojos eran color gris, el joven traía un pantalón color negro, zapatos de igual color y una camisa blanca que estaba manchada de un liquido carmesí.

Eriol no sabía que estaban hablando pero parecía que estaban discutiendo, la mujer levanto el bastón para golpear al joven, Eriol corrió a una velocidad inhumana y tomo el bastón antes de que lo toque.

- ¡¡Hiraguizawa-sama!! – Exclamó la señora.- ¿Qué hace?- preguntó al moreno.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo – Dijo él. –Yo simplemente estoy enseñando modales a este… este… ser despreciable- dijo la dama con seriedad. El joven que estaba en el piso bajo la mirada.

- Pues creo que esta no es la forma de enseñar modales, o acaso ¿Usted no sabe las nuevas reglas de consejo y de los clanes?- dijo el moreno tranquilamente.-Yo… yo…-tartamudeaba la dama.-Bien se las recordare, ya no esta permitido golpear a los miembros inferiores de los clanes, ni tampoco se pueden usar de esclavos.-dijo con seriedad.-Pero, Hiraguizawa-sama, él no es miembro de ningún clan, él es un… Humano. – dijo. Eriol quedo sorprendido, un humano ¿Qué hacia un humano en una mansión repleta de vampiros?- Bien, yo me encargare de el, puedes retirarte- dijo él con voz fría.-Pero… yo…-Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida- Dije que puedes retirarte-repitió otra vez Eriol, intimidando a la dama.-Discúlpeme.-dijo antes de irse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eriol dándose la vuelta.-Si… no se preocupe.- dijo el joven parándose lentamente.

-¡YUUU!- se escucho por todo el pasillo. Eriol levanto la vista y vio como una muchacha se acercaba hacia el lugar.

La chica se puso enfrente del castaño, que anteriormente estaba en el piso- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la joven con sus ojos jade llenos de preocupación.

-Si… no te preocupes-dijo el castaño con seriedad.- ¡IDIOTA!- exclamó la castaña, dejando a Eriol y a Yu sorprendidos.- ¿Por qué no te defiendes cuando esa mujer loca te pega, acaso no te importa si con un golpe te mata?-Preguntó la chica.

-Si… pero no fue para tanto, Shiori - dijo el joven algo nervioso a la castaña de ojos verdes.- Esta bien, pero te llevare a curar tus heridas-dijo la castaña, se giro para donde se encontraba Eriol - Muchas gracias, Eriol-Kun- dijo Shiori haciendo una reverencia y comenzando arrastrar a Yu.

Eriol siguió con su camino.-"Me huele a enamoramiento"- Pensó él, diciéndolo por Yu y Shiori.-"Pero… no quiero estar ahí cuando Dama Ieran se entere de que otra generación de los Li se volvió a mezclar con humanos"- pensó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

**000000000**

En una habitación del lugar que se encontraba alumbrada tenuemente un joven revisaba carpetas, papeles y se veía muy ocupado.

-"Eriol, ¿En donde estas?"- Se preguntaba el joven.

- ¡Llegue!- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa mientras entraba en la habitación.

- ¡Al fin!, y para la próxima que se a tiempo.-Dijo, Eriol volvió a sonreír, mientras

mostraba una carpeta de color amarillo.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo mientras el moreno se daba vuelta para retirarse.

-¿No te quedas un rato?- preguntó el joven secretario.

-No, quiero aprovechar mi tarde libre, nos vemos- Dijo Eriol antes de irse.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, y una idea cruzo por su mente.

-"Voy a ver como están Shiori y Yu"- Pensó el moreno.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una puerta entre abierta de donde provenían voces. Eriol reconoció las voces, se acerco y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver la imagen que se presentaba ante él.

-¡QUEDATE QUIETO!- Grito Shiori con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero, Shiori ¡ME DUELE!- Dijo Yu mientras gemía al momento que la castaña apoyaba un algodón en una de sus heridas.

- Obvio que te duele si es alcohol- Dijo la joven de ojos jade.

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre una cama en una habitación, que por los colores y la decoración daba a entender que pertenece a una chica, tratando de curar las heridas del joven.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo la castaña.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó el castaño. Ella sonrió.

-Cantemos una canción para relajarnos- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y aplaudía como niña pequeña. Y comenzó a cantar- _¡Xiao mao shuo hua miao, miao, miao…!_ ¿Por qué no cantas?- pregunto ella.

-¿Quien te enseño esa canción tan tonta?- Preguntó él.

Mientras los castaños seguían con su conversación, Eriol sonreía desde la puerta, lugar desde donde había estado espiando, de pronto él se sintió observado.

**000000000**

En un pasillo, cerca de la habitación de Shiori, una chica con cabello hasta la cintura de color negro y que terminaba en ondas, sus ojos eran de color celeste muy parecido al del cielo y traía puesto un vestido de color amarillo claro, sin mangas y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ella miraba hacia el frente y su rostro no tenia emociones, a su lado caminaba un gatito de color marrón con líneas negras y algunas rayas amarillas en su cabeza.

- Sakura…- murmuró mientras se alejaba.

**000000000**

Ya en su habitación, Eriol se acomodo en su sillón, estiro la mano hasta tocar el pequeño mueble que se encontraba cerca, agarro el libro que se encontraba en encima, acomodo sus gafas y _lo abrió…_

**Comienzo del diario**

"_Yo no creía en el destino, ni en la amistad entre el hombre y el vampiro,_

_Ni mucho menos en el amor…_

_Hasta que la conocí, gracias a __**ella **__comencé a creer en lo que no creía._

_Ahora solo me queda unas horas de vida,_

_Y lo único que puedo hacer es escribir este diario, desear que ella siga viva._

_Y…desearle felicidad a mi única hija…_

_Que jamás conoceré."_

Una tormenta se desataba en una playa desolada, lo único extraño del lugar es que había trozos de madera por todos lados y uno, curiosamente, comenzó a moverse.

-"Estúpidos humanos"- pensó la persona que se encontraba debajo de gran tabla de madera. Sin dificultad alguna el joven atrapado movió a un lado el objeto tan pesado que lo estaba aplastando.

Una vez de haberse liberado de su "pequeño problema" miro hacia todos lados encontrándose con los escombros de un barco.- Ni para manejar un barco sirven los humanos- dijo el joven que comenzaba a alejarse de la playa para internarse en un oscuro bosque.

-"Maldito, sea el día que decidí viajar con esos humanos, no solo chocaron y destruyeron el barco si no que ¡ME DEJARON EN UN LUGAR TOTALMENTE DESCONOCIDO!"- Pensaba el joven que caminaba por el bosque, sintió un dolor en su garganta y se arrodillo en suelo lleno de barro a causa de la lluvia. Pasados unos minutos volvió a levantarse con una sola palabra rondando en su cabeza… Sangre.

Llegó hasta un pequeño arroyo y observó su reflejo, en el agua se veía la imagen de un joven de 19 años , tenía su cabello color chocolate despeinado, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color ámbar, su rostro estaba algo pálido y traía una capa de color verde oscuro que no dejaba ver su ropa. Comenzó a caminar, levanto su rostro y se encontró con una imagen digna de un cuadro.

A lo lejos se veía el pequeño arroyo que pasaba por al lado de un hermoso árbol de flores de cerezo y debajo de el estaba una joven, lo único que podía ver de esa distancia es que la chica tenia cabello castaño claro y le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia un vestido color blanco que llegaba hasta sus pies y sobre sus hombros traía una manta color rosa, seguramente para protegerse del frío.

La sed hizo acto de presencia en el joven y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a una velocidad inhumana hacia donde estaba la chica. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, ya estaba a dos pasos de ella.

La chica se dio vuelta, para quedar frente a frente con la persona que la observaba, el castaño se encontró con una hermosa chica parecida a un ángel y sus ojos era de un hermoso color jade.

El chico avanzo hacia ella.- ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto ella dulcemente. El castaño la ignoro y la tomo por las muñecas y la acorralo contra el árbol.- ¿Qué…?- sintió como el castaño paso su lengua por su cuello y luego la mordió. Ella gimió de dolor mientras gritaba que la soltara, por otro lado el castaño no escuchaba nada, sintió como la sed se calmaba dentro de él. La castaña intento escapar pero no podía sintió como su cuerpo ya no respondía y la oscuridad se apodero de ella.

El vampiro se separo de su victima lentamente y fue cuando noto que ella estaba inconciente la miro por un rato y un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, un sentimiento parecido a la…_culpa y el miedo._

_Si ella moría seria culpa de él._

_**Continuara…**_

_**Próximo Capitulo**__: __**"Sombras del bosque"**_

**Notas de la autora: ¡**Hola! Se que me tarde mucho pido disculpas. Soy un pequeño gran desastre. Bueno aquí tienen el primer capitulo. Ya a la tal "Li-sama", podemos llamarla Shiori… y ¿Quién es la chica que se aleja por el pasillo? Uhh… quien sabe, a lo mejor si siguen leyendo se enteran. Me hicieron muy feliz las personas que me dejaron un review y me agregaron a favorito, si estoy ¡Muy feliz! ¡Nos leemos pronto! Y no olviden dejar su review.

¡Sayonara!


End file.
